Girl's Kiss
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: First NadexAmu somewhat Yuri oneshot! Is it a kiss from a friend or more than a friend? Guess who comes back? Or has been there already. Beta needed if possible. Out of character, u been warned. Enjoy!


Girl's Kiss:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

Get ready everyone I'm going to be writing oneshots on this pairing for now on! They surely need lots of L.O.V.E and I'm going to give it to them in this fan fiction website. Enjoy everyone!

The guardians were busy as always in the royal garden. With a sigh the joker of the club looked around at the others and sighed heavily. They looked up suddenly wondering what was bothering her.

"What's wrong Hinamori san?" The king asked as he stopped writing.

"..I just miss Nadeshiko so much…"

"Oh about my sister there's something everyone needs to know." Nagihiko got everyone's attention. "She's coming tomorrow I just remembered my mother told me this morning."

Hearing that Amu jumped off her chair excitedly. Yaya was so happy too giggling. The charas heard it too and started murmuring except for Kiseki since he knew she didn't exist since 'the girl' was really Nagihiko.

"Does this mean Amu will not hang out with me tomorrow?" Rima pouted.

"Of course I will." She took hold of her friend's hand. "We can all hang out with Nadeshiko when she comes."

"We should throw a party for her." Tadase announced.

"Good idea Hotori kun. I know she'll be thrilled." Nagihiko smiled as he averted his eyes towards Amu.

"At the party tomorrow I'm going to make sure you don't get close to Amu." Rima stated.

"…Uh okay…" he sweat dropped chuckling nervously.

The next day after classes Amu arrived early to the garden. She prepared the party for her best friend. The others arrived and one of the guardians wasn't there.

"Hey where's Nagi?" Yaya asked.

"I haven't seen him since lunch." Amu answered.

"I bet he isn't coming to his sister's party." Rima scoffed.

Tadase entered the royal garden excusing himself for his lateness. He explained to the other guardians that Nagihiko wouldn't be able to make it. Amu was a bit sad, but happy that Nadeshiko was coming back after a year in a half.

"Yo what's going on here?"

"Kuukai?" Yaya ran up to the sports loving boy glomping him tightly. "It's been a while."

"I know." He smiled, "I heard from Tadase that Fujisaki is coming today."

"Yeah she is." Amu squealed. "Nagihiko told us yesterday, but he isn't coming…"

"He'll be back tomorrow since he's busy with his family."

"Alright, and anyway this party is for Nadeshiko."

"Did I just hear my name being called?" a familiar voiced boomed throughout the garden.

Everyone turned around gasping, and eyes wide opened. Amu nearly began to cry hugging her so much since she missed her like crazy.

"Oh my god, Nadeshiko I missed you so much."

"As did I Amu chan." She kissed her best friend's cheek.

Amu blushed quickly and introduced Rima to her first ever best friend. The young girl glowered a bit but with a fake smile she pulled it off. Yeah right Nadeshiko(Nagihiko) knew it was fake but it didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to help set up?"

"Actually this party is for you." Amu exclaimed.

"I'm glad to be back." She sat down on the table watching her friends set up. She would have wanted to help but Amu wouldn't allow it one bit!

After two hours with the help of everyone including the charas everything was set up. Nadeshiko was impressed with all the decorations and bowed thanking 'her' friends.

"This is all for you." Amu entwined her fingers with Nadeshiko's.

"Thank you so much again." She laughed.

Throughout the small party there was eating and talking of course. Somehow everyone danced all thanks to Nadeshiko. The charas were psyched with the results of the party playing small games together.

Night arriving meaning the party was coming to an end. They were all sad as they cleaned up the garden and this time Nadeshiko helped since she pleaded Amu cutely.

"Let me help this time."

"Even though the party is over you're still a guest." Amu sat her down.

Nadeshiko took Amu's hand quickly staring deeply into her eyes, "Even though I'm the guest I won't be this closer to you until I come back again."

She smiled letting go of the girl's hand whom was blushing furiously. '_The same way Nagihiko gave me the eye. She just gave it to me.'_

"So are you going to help us Fujisaki?" Tadase asked not sure.

"Yes I am, right Amu chan?" she looked back at Amu smiling.

"Um..yeah…" she went to the opposite side beginning to sweep. _'Why is my heart beating….?'_

Rima noticed Amu's behavior and glared a bit at Nadeshiko as she swept the end of the garden. _'She better had not done anything to make Amu uncomfortable.'_

Everyone was glad the cleaning was done. Nadeshiko announced to the others before they departed she will be going back to Europe the next day. They all were saddened especially Amu now.

"I'll be back when you all least expect." She smiled, but her eyes softened staring at Amu.

The pink haired girl took her school bag leaving the garden briskly. Nadeshiko knew it was her fault and went after her to try and comfort her best friend.

"Amu chan wait up."

"Why can't you stay a little bit longer?" she cried suddenly.

"I'm sorry but I start classes in Europe the day after tomorrow."

"I'll miss you so much." Amu ran to Nadeshiko's arms. The 'girl' was surprised and hugged her back.

"I'll miss you so much too." Nadeshiko kissed her forehead.

Amu smiling wiped her tears and gazed deeply into her eyes. The same thing with Nadeshiko and slowly their faces leaned closer until foreheads met. Amu gasped and blushed realizing what was going to happen.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Amu blinked her eyes several times as her head nodded. In less than a second lips crashed onto each other. Nadeshiko pulled her closer to her caressing her small frame, and Amu moaned and blushed throughout the kiss. Tongues were used for experiencing their first kiss with each other, even though they were girls. (Yeah right for one on them) Their bodies heated after a long make out session, they stopped as breathing needed to take place.

"I've always wanted to kiss you." Nadeshiko confessed.

"..I think I did too." Amu smiled entwining her fingers with Nadeshiko's.

"Mind me walking you home?"

"I wouldn't mind at all."

They began walking peacefully as the night sky glistened beautifully. Ran, Miki, and Suu blushed throughout the time Amu and Nadeshiko shared. The charas flew beside Amu and Nadeshiko talking about randomness with each other.

"Do you want to have dinner at my house?" Amu asked.

"Sure, I'll make sure to call home when we get to your house."

Amu was more psyched and couldn't wait to share more kisses with Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Or should we all say Nagihiko Fujisaki.

The end.

First NadexAmu fic, more coming soon! This is probably a yuri oneshot.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


End file.
